The field of the invention relates generally to radio frequency transmission devices, and more specifically to regulating output power transmission of radio devices across varying temperature conditions.
Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems are in widespread use for monitoring and controlling industrial processes of all types. Such SCADA systems typically include a number of remotely monitored locations including sensors, and data and information associated with the sensors at each of the remotely monitored location are communicated to other locations in the system, and ultimately to a centralized computer system that manages data collected and controls operation of the system. Control commands can likewise be sent to the remote locations using a communications network. In certain applications, the use of long range radio devices in the communication networks are a practical necessity, and thus have generally been adopted in certain industries for SCADA systems.